The Audition
The Audition (also known as Christmas audition) is the pilot episode of the Talking Tom and Friends animated series. Synopsis YouTube Hey! This is my audition video! I might get my own reality show! How cool is that? IMDb Tom is trying to get his own reality TV show. They do interviews on the characters. Plot Tom is seen asking the viewer if they were ready. He said that he was ready for the "Talking Tom Reality TV Show Audition Video" but Ginger points the camera at his feet. Tom confesses him but Ginger does not seem to worry. A clip of photos of Tom is briefly shown. Tom then tell the viewer he isn't going to beg for a show because he thinks the viewer will like him and his friends. Tom jumps on his knees from the couch and mimics the viewer wanting to give Tom a show. Tom then says he was sorry for what he'd done. Tom tells Ginger to cut, Ginger does as he says and Tom thanks him. Angela is then seen running to Tom after he tells her there was an emergency. Tom tells Angela about what he's doing but she was not interested. Tom told Angela to talk to the confession booth but Angela complains it was only a bathroom. Tom says people sound good in the shower but Angela complains that there is only a toilet. Tom tells her to use her imagination but she gets angry. Tom shuts the door and tells the viewer about Angela. Angela is then seen singing in an imaginary concert but she wasn't singing an actual song. Tom asks Angela why she doesn't sing her song. Angela says that her manager told her to save her real songs for until after the audition. Tom talks about that garage and that it's not an ordinary garage, they call it "The Studio" and it's wears they produce games and apps with his best friend and business partner Ben. Tom greets Ben but it causes Ben's computer to shock him. Ben groans and notices the camera, he wishes for the camera to be off but Tom says that it was "Reality TV Gold". A clip of photos of Ben are briefly seen. Tom tells the viewer about Ben as the owner of all the high-tech expensive equipment. Ben agrees and Tom is seen attempting to touch a satellite but Ben tells him to not touch it. Tom tells the viewers that Ben keeps his equipment at The Studio because he accidentally set fire to his mom's house. Ben says that the electricity needed upgrading. Tom asks Ben what he's working on, Ben doesn't want to but Tom convinces him. Ben tells Tom that it's a "Squirting Flower Joke" App. Tom's sees a button and presses it. Ben yells at him to not press it but it doesn't do anything. Ben tries the button but this time it squirts water at him. Tom laughs and says that it's the funniest thing Ben's done. Ben says that he is often funny. Tom disagrees. Ben agrees with himself but Ginger and Hank do not think so either. Ben tells the viewer that he is a tech genius but he is also whimsical, spontaneous, organised (in a fun way) and most of all he is humorous. Tom asks that he's funny and Ben asks why he doesn't think so. Tom walks away pretending nothing happened but Ben pulls him aside and flashbacks to a time when he told a joke. Ben explains the joke but Tom says he doesn't have to. Ben says he knows more comedy than him but Tom disagrees. Angela says Tom isn't going to get the part if he keeps arguing with Ben. She walks outside to see Hank desperate to go to the bathroom. Angela lets him and he quickly rushes in. After he went to the toilet off-screen, he introduces himself but he struggles in doing so. A picture of Hank in France is seen. Hank is seen calling Ginger but he is a playing a game on Hank's phone. Hank tells him if he's not going to behave he'll go home. Ginger then persuades Hank he'll be good. A photo of Ginger is briefly seen. Ginger introduces himself to the viewer. Whilst Hank is distracted, Ginger steals Hank's phone and when Hank realises, Ginger runs away and Hank chases after him, yelling o give him back his phone. Angela tells Tom and Ben to sit down and tell the viewers about themselves, they do as she says. Tom says he's a visionary but Ben says his ideas aren't realistic. Tom says that's a minor detail and says Ben's not a visionary and Ben says Tom's not a scientist. Angela says they're a great team and asks about their apps. Ben tells Tom to explain about the "Ray-Ray" and Tom asks why would Ben would him to do that. Ben explains the "Ray-Ray" to Angela and she says the app is useless. Tom explains to Angela about "Cook my Salmon" which makes your phone so hot it can cook salmon but it used Tom's battery and set Ben's pants on fire. Angela asks about their backstory and Tom says it was a million years ago. A clip of Tom and Ben hitting each other with bats is seen. Ben corrects him saying it was 8.4 years ago. A clip of 14 year old Tom and Ben playing video games and then bumping into each other. Tom says he was wrong but Ben says he was being hypocritical. Clips of Tom doing as Ben says are seen. Angela asks Tom if there is anything that gets Ben on his nerves. A clip of Tom bugging Ben by touching him and his stuff is seen but in reality they are doing the same thing. Ben gets angry and leaves and Tom does the same. Tom is seen sad on the stairs and Hank asks about the Audition. Tom says it's not going well so Hank says to make it a Christmas special like a show called "The Hermit Housewives of the Aran Island". Tom asks if it would work but Hank says to ask Santa, who then appears behind the garage door. Tom asks where he came from. Santa is then seen reading cards in a Christmas Setting. Santa asks what they're doing and Tom says he's making a show. Santa tells Tom that kids watch enough TV but Tom says his show will be good but he doesn't think it will make the cut. Santa says they're is no need and he can simply do it if he has a video camera, a computer and friends. Santa says that he has all of that so he can make the show himself. Tom hugs Santa and thanks him saying that it will be the best Christmas ever. The guys are then seeing in a row singing "Jingle Bells". Hank asks where Angela is. She is seen in the bathroom and that she is going to stay there until they stop singing. Santa is about to leave until Hank says that he forgot his list. Santa tells Hank to email and him and he agrees. They wave to Santa as he flies away on his sled. Characters *Tom *Angela *Ben *Hank (debut) *Ginger *Santa (debut) *Santa's Reindeers (cameo) *Ben's Mom (mentioned) Locations * The Studio Cast *Colin Hanks as Tom *Maria Bamford as Ginger *Lisa Schwartz as Angela *James Adomian as Ben *Tom Kenny as Hank Trivia *This is the first appearance of Hank. *This was considered to be the pilot episode of Talking Tom and Friends. *This is the first episode to be presented in only one location. *Tom's blue couch is usually all colored blue with white lining around it, but in this episode, it's secondary color is yellow. *This episode reveals Angela had a previous manager before Ben's app he made her. *In Future Episodes, the gang are seen talking in the bathroom, so they may be talking to the "confession booth" camera. *This episode may not be canon to the series. In Other Languages Video Category:Episodes Category:Talking Tom and Friends Episodes Category:Talking Tom and Friends Category:Animated Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2014